Tributo a la perfección
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: ¡No importaba lo que estaba pasando!, ¡El me hablo! Por ahora se podría decir que era una cría feliz, muy feliz, aunque solo una minúscula sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro, siendo respondida por una de él. Saso/Saku. AU. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

Acotaciones:

─...─ diálogos  
**  
**  
Datos del fic:

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: SasoSaku.

**Advertencias: **Es un One-Shot. En primera persona. AU.

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Tributo a la perfección-

.

Siempre le miraba, era algo atrayente la verdad, como un imán para mi mente, que no se sentía extasiada de verle, ni siquiera un ápice, sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmín, algo raro en mí. No podía creer que alguien como él existiera en mi escuela.

Me sentía completamente ausente a la clase, si yo, Haruno Sakura, ausente a una clase, siendo que mi sueño era llegar a ser doctora, con especialidad y subespecialidad. Era difícil de creer. Pero cierto, a final de cuentas. Simplemente era un chico perfecto. Su nombre…Sasori.

Se sentaba delante de mí, en la mayoría de las clases, quien diría que el destino me jugara tales situaciones, pues era una suerte que sin habérmelo propuesto, me hubiera tocado con él en todas las aulas. A la vez, era una mala pasada. No había una persona más seria, grácil, hermosa y silenciosa. Era como una hermosa joya, a la cual me limitaba a ver.

Nunca he cruzado palabra con él, suerte la mía. ¿Se preguntaran por qué?, si estoy segura, pues por el simple y sencillo hecho de que frente a él, me vuelvo la persona más patosa, humanamente posible ¡Tal vez inhumana!

Fruncí severamente mi faz, al notar un llamado de mi profesor. Lo cual provoco que toda la clase, excepto el volteara a verme. ¡Dicha la mía! Tenía que ser éll, el que se fijara en mí, no los demás. Parpadee confundida, pues me había desviado nuevamente de la clase, que seguía con los ojos fijos en mí.

─ Lo siento, no volverá a pasar ─ Exprese con una sonrisa. Cuando de lo que menos tenía ganas era sonreír. Pero que más podía hacer.

─ Señorita Haruno, me extraña de usted, segura que no se siente mal, podría ir a la enfermería si lo requiere ─ Dijo mi docente, si, tal vez sería lo mejor, pero yo, no quería alejarme de ese lugar, ahí estaba él. Era increíble que en estos momentos me sintiera con un cándido sentimiento, en la adversidad.

─ No, estoy bien ─ Claudique sin poder convencerme a mí misma, pero me lo dejo pasar, tal vez porque no solía mentir, o porque en realidad le parecía extraño al maestro tratar de eso conmigo.

La clase continuaba conmigo ausente, que sorpresa, yo solo veía aquella perfecta espalda. Que me daba la espalda, de diversas maneras. Se le podría describir como frustrante, pero para mí no lo era. Yo simplemente pensaba y me convencí desde el principio, que el era otro nivel, no para mí.

Sus cabellos rojizos, era como una cascada llameante, sumamente lacio, saliendo algunos mechones que podrían describirse como errores de peinado, pero le quedaban genial, en especial en aquella cara tan pálida, tan sublime, escuchaba el coro de los ángeles al verle a lo lejos, porque no podía acercarme a él. No a él. Si quería pero me era imposible. Además poseía unos orbes que con la luz lucían miel, pero en la oscuridad se volvían rojizos. Hermoso.

En cambio yo, una chica con un color de cabello algo extravagante. ¡Malditos genes!, ya verá dios cuando me lo encuentre, le enseñare unas cuantas cosas sobre la lógica de los colores. Cuando menos no se había equivocado con mis ojos verdes, que si no sería demasiado, mi piel era casi igual de pálida que la de él, pero no se veía angelical, un mundo de diferencia, al igual mi cuerpo era sumamente normal, común y corriente.

Un suspiro audible salió de mi garganta. Estaba anonadada. Y atontada, posible, solo posiblemente… estaba… ¡Estaba completamente enamorada!

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Escuche una voz, no una cualquiera una que me sabia tan dulce, a pesar del timbre. Sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. Me estaba hablando, ¿Por qué?, pronto alce mi mirada, para mirarle, se mostraba completamente calmado, con una ligera sonrisa adornando su faz… Solo una palabra llego a mi mente…

Increíble…

Me miro confuso, tal vez porque yo estaba mirándolo fijamente, inmóvil, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La verdad es que eso deseaba ¡Maldita relatividad!, porque no funcionas con él. Aunque si lo pensaba posiblemente una persona observada sentiría que llevas una eternidad mirándolo. Baje mi mirada recorriendo el salón, que…

¡Oh Sorpresa!

¡Vacío!

Eso lo explicaba todo, me sonroje ampliamente, volviendo mi mirada a aquel hermoso pelirrojo. Me sonrió de repente, haciéndome sentir aun más nerviosa, ¡Si, si puedo sentirme más nerviosa!

─ No, no es nada, estoy bien ─ Respondí con calma. Maldición, posiblemente sería la única palabra que cruzaría con él, lamentaba mi poca creatividad para este tipo de cosas, pero claro, pregúntenme el Ciclo de Krebs y me lo sabré. Era inaudito. Odio mi propia bipolaridad, la Sakura que habla y la que piensa.

─ Ya veo ─ Me dijo con aquella voz que deseaba escuchar, sin decirme más, cogió mis libros. Empezando a caminar, ¿Qué pasa? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero me sentí feliz –Sígueme tienes que ir a la enfermería – Me aclaro, maldita ilusión que se desvaneció de mi lista con esas palabras, pero igual le seguí.

¡No importaba lo que estaba pasando!, ¡El me hablo! Por ahora se podría decir que era una cría feliz, muy feliz, aunque solo una minúscula sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro, siendo respondida por una de él.

¡Si, él era perfecto!

.

* * *

Nota: Espero que les gustara, como siempre muchas gracias por leerme y acepto: Criticas, Shurikens, Kunai, sellos explosivos todo menos Dojutsus como se imaginaran se "ven" peligrosos.


End file.
